


Birthday Gift

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2652255#cmt2652255">
Legend of the Seeker, Richard/Nicci, happy birthday</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

Richard leaned back, contented from the birthday feast and spoke of sleep, but Nicci shook her head, saying, "I haven't given you your present yet."

She began to unlace her gown, then paused. "Would you care to unwrap it yourself?"


End file.
